Unity of Innocence
by InsanityDies
Summary: Currently being reworked. Summary Inside.
1. A Point in Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **We never had a warm hug from our mothers. No one wanted us. We were trained as soldiers. Portrayed as murderers and thieves. We never expected our life to be simple, but we made an oath to never leave each other behind. We made an oath to serve and protect our home. We made an oath to never leave our home to fend for it's self, because we ware the pillars that held it strong. We swore to always protect those of Konoha.**

 **We Failed.**

* * *

 **Edited on 5/13/17 2:25 AM**

* * *

 **Unity of Innocence**

 **Chapter 1- A Point in life**

* * *

 ** _Konoha, October 11_**

Chaos and mayhem claimed his homeland as the sounds of movement reverberated across the building. As he peered out the broken window, he was greeted with mass amounts of destruction, all caused by one being. A low groan escaped him as he rubbed his aching forehead, a migraine already forming.

Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had pale grey wrinkly skin and dark brown, spiked hair, along with a small grey goatee. A long single scar line, dragged down his face from his eye to his cheek. He wore a red haori, tied around him mid waist was a white sash, and branded on the back was a unique symbol - **火** \- meaning fire.

Widely famed as the _Professor_ , but also disciple of both Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, teacher of the Three Sannin, holder of years of wisdom and knowledge that many generations of Konoha ninja benefited for years. Had someone told him, his village was going to be attacked by a colossal sized, malevolent, malicious, vengeful beast that could destroy mountains and cause a tsunami with the simple flick from its tail.

His initial response would have been to entered the village in an imminent state of lock down, evacuated every civilian, genin, and chunin and prepared for the battle of his life.

However, no one informed him nor was he prepared, that is how he found himself in his current predicament now, while he may have won the battle, he did not win the war that followed after. Words couldn't describe the situation he currently found himself in. He prided himself to keeping his cool in even the tightest situations, however, as he sat in slience his mind attempted to comprehend the dilemma in front of him.

 _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

While being just a simple child, having just been born, his name itself holds great power, respect, and surprisingly wealth, well his last names in particular. Yet still with these great aspect to life comes the repercussion.

The cause being the boy's father having massacred over a thousand Iwa Shinobi with a _single_ jutsu, earning him the feared moniker _'_ _Kiiroi Senkō',_ and with that name he earned himself even greater adversary on the field of battle, though none of his enemies have ever been able to literally touch the man, combat wise.

Nonetheless, now that he has fallen in the battle with the Kyubi, in which he left behind one of his most greatest accomplishment, his son. However, with that his newborn offspring now has to inherent all of his fathers enemies and that was what he feared for the newborn.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of knocking at his door.

"Enter." His voice spoke weakly to the person standing outside, it was not an easy battle on him and his comrades. The wooden door dragged across the floor in a creaky arc and in walked a group of three people that he wished to ignore for a while. Forever also sounded good.

"Hiruzen, you've seen better days. You are needed in the council chamber." The calm voice from the man in front of him echoed through his head as he mentally prepared his mind for the upcoming headache that was heading his way. Turning from his position, he followed the three down the dark hallway they came.

Being barely illuminated by the small flame that light the candles that dangled from the walls. He continue his stride, with them trailing behind. Taking the sharp left ahead he was greeted to two large doors.

Seeing his hands occupied, Danzo took his cane and with a rhythm, knock on the door. It was opened revealing a series of chair with all but four were occupied. Walking steadily to his own seat, he sat down and looked at the faces of those surrounding him.

Most looked at him with hope, while most of the smart ones looked at the bundle in his arms.

"Danzo," He started sternly. "Is there a reason for this _meeting_?"

Danzō Shimura. He was a frail old man, judging by the wrinkles on his face and the walking cane griped tightly in his left hand. He had black shaggy hair, and most of the top part of his face was bandaged, including his right eye. On his chin he had an x-shaped scar. He wore a white shirt with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it, covering from his feet to just over his right shoulder.

Known by many as the _Darkness of the Shinobi,_ while deadly loyal to his village, his views on how the village should be operate, was the reason Hiruzen was sitting in the Hokage seat right now instead of him.

"I simply wish to know why our village leader isn't safely assuring our citizens. Yet he's here cradling a child. I final to see the importance of a child in this time of need. Who is that boy?" Danzo asked, though everyone present in the room could tell he was more demanding an answer, one that Hiruzen was not happy answer.

However, in this drastic time he needed a second option on the matter and he had no one else to turn too. Carefully, rising from his seat, he softly cradled Naruto making sure he didn't wake up.

"This child is the son of our late Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan." Sensing the oncoming bombarded of shouts, he spoke again, "He is also the current jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko." He admitted truthfully.

Like a broken dam, the questions flowed out of their mouths. Already growing tired of their childish behavior, he began to release a part of his chakra, catching their attention and waking up Naruto whose response was to cry out.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind him, although he sensed the chakra, identifying the shadow as one of his ANBU.

The masked shinobi stepped forward, "Hokage-sama if I may..." by the sound of her voice you could tell she was feminine. Hiruzen gave her a stern look that said clearly: hurt him and I hurt you. Easing the crying newborn slowly toward her, he was surprising when the second he went into her arms, he stopped crying and started giggling. She took a few spaces back, allowing her space but still close enough for her leader to keep an eye on her.

Once again, a feeling chilled the room. Everyone's eyes widened as they felt the full force of their kind-hearted Hokage chakra, which seemed to increase monstrously. Naruto happy giddiness didn't wear out or lessen, showing how much of his power he was directing towards that.

With his back to his council, he whispered but it was heard throughout the entire room, "How dare you!? How dare any of you!?"

He spun around with fury present clearly in his eyes, "You have the guts to ask me to execute my successor and previous Hokage son! Who not only did nothing wrong, but is the only thing holding the same exact demon you are so afraid of you. The seal Minato used on his son is a unique seal if Naruto were to die, he could possibly release the Kyuubi back in our world. Is that really something you people want in a time like this?" He questioned them. He didn't know if it was true, but neither did they.

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious that _thing_ is a ticking time bomb waiting to explode and unleash that demon back upon us." One of the councilmen complained, yet still was ignored by his leader.

Danzo stood up, "I disagree, _he_ is a bundle full of potential and power. Hokage-sama if you would let me I could harness the boy's untapped power and I don't mean just the Kyuubi." He asked the aged man, for once using his title for a sign of good faith.

Hiruzen glared at him, "No I won't allow you to turn him into one of your mindless pawns." He declared angrily, making Danzo gritted his teeth and stared at him.

They stared at each other as a their will seemed to clashed between them before Danzo spoke again, "Well what do you plan to do with him? You have a village to run, not only that but giving him to one of families in the villages would require you to give them information on his Jinchuuriki status. After all if he was to lose control of the beast by accident, the villagers would have a riot knowing there _Hokage_ gave them the beast." He taunted smugly at his leader. Hiruzen stopped his glaring and was brought into his thoughts.

After all it was a strong possibility of a tailed beast container losing control of their inner power, he had seen it with Kushina many of times when she was angry.

The Third Hokage stammered a rebuttal, "I'm sure one of our council members would take on the responsibility of raising of him?" His eyes scanned the room, and he wasn't surprised to see the civilian members quickly declined, seeing as a secret plan to hurt the young child would fail the minute they get the child.

However, he was also surprised to the shinobi side quickly decline almost as quick as the civilian side, he sent them a clear look that said explain.

One person stood up lazily. He had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes that seemed to shine with boredom, a meshed shirt over that he wore a flak jacket of deer skin and hand guards. This was Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara clan.

"I think that would be illogical Hokage-sama. Handing one of us the boy would only strengthen's that clans political power and endanger the safety of our clansmen should he lose control of his Bjuu." He paused as he scanned the shinobi side of council members. "I think I speak for everyone when I said we kindly decline your offer." He sat back down, and another stood up and unlike his fellow councilmen, this one seemed to have a sense of royalty that radiated off of him.

He had long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wore very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. This was Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga clan.

"Hokage-sama, wouldn't be more beneficial to put the child somewhere far from the village, yet close enough for us to contain and detain him should he lose control of the beast. Seeing as no one is willing to take him, the ideal choice would be to place him in the Orphanage, were he could be monitored by ANBU and no damage to the village would happen should he lose control." He announced, getting a heavy sigh from the tired Hokage.

"This is meeting postpone until the village has been stabilize and defenses restored. Until then, Naruto will be _temporary_ place in the Konoha Orphanage, guard by ANBU 24/7." He ordered, before the room grew chill as his power returned full force.

"I am placing a new law. Naruto's heritage and Jinchuuriki status are a S-rank secret, those that fail to abide by this law will be charged with treason and sentenced to death. Until then this meeting is dismissed." The Hokage declared in his authority voice, leaving no room for argument. The masked women from before stepped up to her leader.

"Take him to the Orphanage. Do not reveal his Jinchuuriki status, make sure not harm comes to him or you will feel my wrath." Hiruzen ordered sharply. The ANBU nodded, before disappearing.

* * *

 **Edited** **Version (Signed by** _InsanityDies~_ **)**

 **Review**

 **Favorite**

 **Follow**

 **More edits on the way.**

 **Until next time, Ja'Ne**


	2. Abandonment Arc I

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

 **Edited: 5/13/17 2:25 AM**

* * *

 _ **Unity of Innocence**_

 _ **Chapter 2- Abandonment Arc I**_

* * *

 _ **Hyuga Mansion**_

 _ **(Now Playing: Naruto Shippuden OST- Nightfall)**_

The battle with the Kyubi had left many scars upon Konoha. The atmosphere tense and it reeked of depression and anger. The sounds of men yelling in the distance, only seemed to increase the tenison. But there was a different kind of tension that was high in the air in many different places for many different reasons.

"We will not be keeping her!" A voice sounded across the halls of the Hyuga mansion, along with a pair of footsteps. Another followed after it.

"She is our daughter."

"SHE IS _YOUR_ DAUGHTER!" This time the voice came filled with anger and irritation.

Hiashi Hyuga was a very prideful man. He was the head of his clan. Second to none when utilizing his clan bloodline. He was always expected to be the best and have the best, and he always gave the best. Now if you thought of yourself as a perfect example of a Hyuga, think of how would you feel if your oldest daughter, heir to the Hyuga Main house was born without the famed Byakugan the all members of the Hyuga family held.

Hiashi blood boiled as he spun sharply, his pale-lavender eyes glared with anger as he stared deeply at the small child lying in a bundle in his wife's arms. She had a very little patch of midnight blue hair on her head something she inherited from her mother, and her small chubby face giggled as she stared at him with those eyes. He turned back around glaring aimlessly at nothing, but couldn't shake the feel of disgust when he thought of the eyes his no, _someone's_ daughter held.

The doctor attempted to clear it as a bloodline mutation, however the tests seem to show she may be blind. He sneered, the mere thought of it made his blood boil. Whoever heard of a blind Hyuga? While it's possible to overuse the Byakugan to the point of blindness, this was a newborn baby.

His wife jogged in front of him making him stop and look down at her. "Hiashi stop this right now. This is your child and you are going to accept that am I clear?" She spoke with her no bullshit voice, making Hiashi stared at her before releasing a sigh. His wife smiled for a moment.

"I'll have one of the branch household member bring her to the sealing room to put the curse mark on her, I'm sorry goodnight." With that he walked passed his frozen wife who was still in shock that she would never see her daughter.

At that thought she suddenly felt her world crash down on hear. She was gonna lose her daughter. She shook her head, she wasn't about to send her daughter into a life of enslavement, she looked down at her eldest child and made her decision. She turned quickly heading back to her living quarters, there she packed all of the baby's clothes and essentials in a bag.

She quietly walked through the empty halls using her experience as a Jonin to sneak past the doors of her fellow family members. Should she be caught it would be seen as an act of betrayal in the eyes of the Hyuga council.

 _'Ignorant fools! All of them.'_ She thought with a scowl. She couldn't understand how they would send an innocent little girl to work as a slave for your own family. To be frank, she couldn't understand how you could make your own family; flesh and blood, cook, clean, and work for you like a servant. To her it was unfathomable.

She made it to the front gates of the compound and what she saw made her eyes widen in horror, she would have covered her mouth unconsciously had it not been for the infant in her hands. She slowly backtracked her steps, turning swiftly before breaking into a jog as she looked for a different exit.

"My Lady, where are you headed?" She froze as her vision was suddenly filled with a group of the female members of the branch house. She clutched her child closer to her chest.

"Just out for a walk with her." She lied smoothly. She gathered looks from her fellow Hyuga clanswomen. She nearly slapped herself when she realized her mistake.

All lies are useless before the Byakugan. Receiving strange looks from her fellow Hyuga clanswomen, she released a low sigh.

"Come with me I'll explain, but not here." She said as she walked through them and continuing down the hall, with company in tow. She lead them to her secret room that she keep away from others, there she explained everything to Hiashi disowning his child to her trying to sneak out to get her daughter away from here.

She peered up from her child face as she looked at the reactions of the female branch members. Most were crying tears at the story, while most had a look of disdain on there face, and she could relate.

To disown your own offspring because of a generic problem that he or she had no control over?

One of the woman stood up abruptly, "I will help you escape and get her to safety. We were born into this life, she doesn't deserve this and she most definitely doesn't deserve to know her own father disowned her on the day she was born, for something that wasn't her fault." She spoke freely, with many agreeing with her. Hiashi's wife sat in shock that the Branch house would be willing to help a Main house.

After all, no one liked to be enslaved against there will. She was pretty sure no one wanted to be enslaved at all.

Thankfully, the hatred didn't seem to spread to far into the hearts of her fellow Hyuga. She stood her eyes blazing with determination as she set a goal in mind to send her child to safety.

"But my lady, where will you go?" questioned one of her clanswomen.

Hiashi's wife smiled, "I know someone.."

* * *

 **Edited** **Version (Signed by** _InsanityDies~_ **)**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think (No Flames)**

 **Follow and Favorite**

 **Until Next Time...** _K.N.R.S_

 **Ja'Ne**


	3. Abandonment Arc II

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

* * *

 _"Unity of Innocence"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _We never had a warm hug from our mothers. No one wanted us. We were trained as soldiers. Portrayed as murderers and thieves. We never expected our life to be simple, but we made an oath to never leave each other behind. We made an oath to serve and protect our home. We made an oath to never leave our home to fend for it's self, because we ware the pillars that held it strong. We swore to always protect those of Konoha._

 _We Failed._

* * *

"Normal talking"

 _'Thoughts talking/flashback'_

 **"Tailed beast talking"**

 _ **'Tailed beast thoughts'**_

 _ **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"**_ Jutsu

 ** _(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)_**

* * *

 **Abandonment Arc II**

* * *

 _ **With Naruto and the ANBU**_

She jumped through the dense forest that surrounded—and basically hid Konoha— her clothes ragged and torn, with blood stains leaking from the wounds that covered her body. She ducked just in time to dodge a flying kunai. Her body ached and twitched in pain, almost making her slip and pummel to the ground.

Yet, she never stop nor gave up, even though she knew she wasn't their true target. Because if they didn't kill her, she was sure that the Hokage would personal handle her by himself. Painfully might she add.

Even in the rough situation, she could help but look at the little bundle in her arms in shock, happiness and an hint of fear. Because no matter what happens, she will never forget what a barely even 12 hours old infant, manage to save her life.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, ANBU HQ**_

 _The darkness in the room seemed smothering_ _contrary to the two sunshine's that brighten it. She stared into the crib, moving the bundle revealed sun kissed blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Looking down at him, she was suddenly overcome with a warm feeling in her chest. His blue eyes moved around—as if searching for something—until it landed on her._

 _Then it happened._

 _Suddenly a laughter filled the air. It's sound nearly brought tears to her eyes as she marveled that something so small can sound so beautiful. Tracing it back to it's owner, she looked down at the bundle once more, finding him attempting to reach up and grab her. As his little hands opened and closed, she smiled; She always wanted to have a child, but never had the time. With a sign, she turned around to address the figure behind her. His gravity defying gray hair really stood out from everything else._

 _"Yo!" Along with his carefree attitude and laid back composure._

 _"Is there anything I could help you with Kakashi-Senpai?" She asked cautiously, as she went on guard, the minute she felt his presence. The infant laying behind wasn't just anybody._

 _He rolled his eyes—not that she could tell—as he put his hands up in a surrendering manner, "Calm down Neko, I come in peace. Even I know the difference between a scroll and a kunai." He e_ _xplained. Yet she was still on guard. She moved one of her hands to the center of her chest and made a familiar hand sign._

 ** _"Genjutsu: Kai!"_** _She stood waiting, as if expecting something to happen. When nothing happen, she release her hand and lowered her guard—slightly not fully—and allow him to come closer._

 _He continued keeping his hands up until she nodded to him. Taking it as a good sign, he lowered his hands, one slipped into his pocket, following by the other. However, his left shot out suddenly surprising Neko as her guard came back up at lightning speed. Her blade was drawn as she pointed it at him in a threatening manner. She looked at his hand to see what weapon he removed from his pocket, only to find a small orange book. With a blush of either embarrassment or anger, she swung her blade towards the small orange object. She missed as the dog masked shinobi was quick to clasp the book to his chest._

 _"NEKO!" He cried i_ _n a small panicky voice. He held the book as if it was his child. Neko glared at him as she pointed the blade at him again._

 _"Smut...Get rid of it. Now or else..." She snarled as she left that threat hanging. Inu seemed to catch her drift as the book disappeared as fast as it appeared. She glared at her once more, before sheathing her weapon._

 _"Why are you here?" She asked still on guard for anything._

 _"Well I came here to see if would like to assist me in this assignment, but I caught wind that you were stuck_ _babysitting." He admitted._

 _"What is the situation?" Neko questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her._

 _"Remember when the Uchiha clan head was butting heads with the Head Doctor of Konoha Hospital? It seems that Fugaku waged on the Haruno clan. Now the two are at each others throats, we've been called in to defuse the problem, before any serious damage can be dealt." He answered back. Neko nodded, although she was surprised as it was unnatural for an Uchiha—a clan head no less—to lose their composure._

 _"Didn't something similar happen earlier with a Hyuga?" Neko questioned him. With the Kyuubi attacking, it seemed everyone was on edge as if the smallest thing would send them exploding._

 _Getting a nod from him, she turned and looked down at the small bundle in the crib in front of her. He came up beside her as he too was captivated by the big cerulean eyes. Those eyes were so blue that it almost made him sad, as it brought up memories of his now dead father figure and teacher. He quickly pushed down those emotions._

 _"Inu!" A voice called from behind them. They turned and found a_ _impatient masked man dressed in the standard ANBU gear._

 _Inu scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry looks like my time is up. Keep up the good work, Neko." Getting a nod from his fellow ANBU, Inu turned and left the room, followed by the other masked shinobi._

 _Neko watched their backs as they left the dark room, she sighed before turning back to Naruto with a smile._

* * *

 ** _Root ANBU HQ_**

 _"Danzo-sama, the Jinchūriki is being heavily guarded their are at least four Hokage assigned ANBU surrounding the forest and there is one ANBU guarding from the inside with direct contact to the boy." He informed the man while on one knee. The man in question didn't smile on the outside, but on the inside he was held a grin that could put Orochimaru to shame._

 _"Good, you are to continue to phase two of the plan. I want you and Kinoe to stay behind and out sight just in case things fail. You are to lead her to the orphanage, then retreat. Am I clear?" He spoke with a tone of authority. Inu nodded, before standing and disappearing, leaving the man alone to his thoughts._

 _'Namikaze...Kyuubi...Uzumaki,' Now a grin grew on his face. "Soon..."_

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Now before you blow up in reviews about this being a short chapter hear me out!**

 **I made this chapter short for a reason not all the secrets can be spilled in such a short span, it'll ruin my story**

 **SO I MAKE A PLEDGE TO YOU MY READERS IF I CAN GET A LITTLE BIT MORE REVIEWS THEN I WILL MAKE EVERY CHAPTER (AFTER THE NEXT TWO) AR LEAST 5k-10k WITH SO MUCH JUICY DRAMA, ACTION, AND MYSTERY.**

 **As always Follow, Favorite, and Review(Im serious)**

 **Until Next Time...** _InsanityDies~_


End file.
